<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When everything is possible by ImDivingDeep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756097">When everything is possible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDivingDeep/pseuds/ImDivingDeep'>ImDivingDeep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>911CrackWeek2020, Aliens, Crack, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDivingDeep/pseuds/ImDivingDeep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 of Crack week 2020: Non-human POV</p>
<p>Follow Nave and Odnumde's adventures as they crash on earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Original Character/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When everything is possible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Matan4il for her endless support, without her this never would've existed. Another thanks to AstroAngel for the beta and giving me the encouragement I needed to post this. You guys are the best &lt;3.</p>
<p>When I read the word non-human on the crack week prompt list I immediately yelled ALIENS! And this demanded to be written. So uh. Enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started out as any other day, Nave, known as Na among friends, made breakfast and sat by the window watching all the stars surrounding them. It was Na's favourite part of the day, just sit back and enjoy the breakfast with this beautiful view. Just then, there was a loud noise coming from behind them. The coffee maker (the one they stole from earth because humans seemed to enjoy the liquid that came out of it) came to life. Na turned around and stared at their roommate. Odnumde was as good looking as always, purple and gold striped skin glowing as they slithered along the room searching for a coffee cup. The light of Na's life, their beacon of hope, their… whatever coffee means to humans. Na was thrilled when Odnumde joined their spaceship, they've been best friends for years and what started as a crush for Na had turned into love a long time ago.</p>
<p>Just as Na let out a lovelorn sigh alarms started going off. Actual alarms, not the ones in Na's head. Their ship suddenly turned sideways and Na looked downwards. Contrary to humans, Na and Odnumde did not have legs. And in moments like this, where they were sliding over the floor towards the windows, they really wished they did.</p>
<p>Nave awoke to darkness and voices. Voices? They slowly opened their eyes. Instead of Odnumdes beautiful brown eyes Na was met with large blue eyes. Very much human blue eyes. All went quiet at that moment. Well at least until…</p>
<p>"AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAaaah"<br/>"Oh my god IT'S ALIVE"</p>
<p>After their high pitched scream, Na looked around to find a second human standing nearby. Great. Na and Odnumde were not supposed to come in contact with humans ever, at least according to their boss. And they rather enjoyed their daily tasks of watching humans. Speaking of Odnumde…</p>
<p>Na looked around again and spotted the glowing aura of their best friend. They sludged their body upright, checking if everything went back to where it belonged and slid forward towards the debris. The humans were still frozen on their spots. Out of a magic pocket, Na grabbed The Human Dictionary vol.118. After finding the correct page Na looks at the blue eyed human and opens their mouth.</p>
<p>"HeeeeEEEEEEeeeelp?"</p>
<p>The humans jump up, look at each other and run towards the debris. The blue eyed one kneels in front of Na.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, are you hurt?"</p>
<p>Na is a lot better at understanding humans than speaking with them. They know it's a human custom to shake their heads but since Na doesn't have a separate body they end up shaking everything left and right. Na uses their tiny arm to point at where Odnumde is buried underneath the debris.</p>
<p>Both humans seem to finally realize Odnumde is lying there as they start lifting the debris. Meanwhile, Na opens the dictionary again.</p>
<p>"Help Odnumde. Please? Nave loves Odnumde. Nave not lose Odnumde."</p>
<p>The other human, with brown eyes very similar to Odnumdes, is now opening all 4 of Odnumdes eyes and shining a light in them. How cruel.</p>
<p>The blue eyed human is in front of Nave again. </p>
<p>"Are you hurt anywhere?"</p>
<p>As Nave shakes everything again, the blue-eyed man nods.</p>
<p>"Good. What's your name?"</p>
<p>Nave points to themselves and says their name.</p>
<p>"Nave? Well Nave, my name is Buck. What about your friend over there?"</p>
<p>They both look over to where the brown eyed human is still looking over Odnumde.</p>
<p>"Odnumde. Best friend."</p>
<p>The blue eyed human, Buck, looks back at Nave with a sympathetic look. </p>
<p>"Well that over there is my best friend, Eddie. Your best friend is in the best hands."</p>
<p>"Odnumde. My love. Odnumde not die not knowing."</p>
<p>Buck's eyes widen. </p>
<p>"Oh. You never told them you loved them?"</p>
<p>Nave shakes everything in response again. Buck stands back up and walks over to Eddie.</p>
<p>"Eddie? How is this one doing?"</p>
<p>"Pupils are responsive. So that's good. I think. I checked for a heartbeat but uh."</p>
<p>Na slowly slid closer to them. As they reach out to grab Odnumdes hand, all 4 eyes open up at the same time. Odnumdes eyes shift to meet Eddie's.</p>
<p>"AaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa"</p>
<p>This time the humans seemed to see it coming. </p>
<p>"Okay I don't know what these are, but they are loud." Eddie says.<br/>"Tell me about it." </p>
<p>Na doesn't pay much attention to the humans anymore, just let themselves fall down on top of Odnumde and scream I love you over and over. After a while Odnumde lifts their arms surrounding Na and they roll over the floor together while doing what humans usually call kissing.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Eddie turned towards Buck. </p>
<p>"Tomorrow isn't promised to anyone. Apparently that's not just a human thing. I've been thinking of telling you something for a while now but I was afraid. But seeing as how apparently everything is possible today, let's just do it. I love you, Evan Buckley."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>